Skype Couple
by Meclaulin
Summary: Cerita singkat dari pasangan dengan status hubungan jarak jauh seperti Yifan dan Suho. Pasangan yang hanya bisa menyapa hingga melepas rindu dengan aplikasi SKYPE. [Krisho. Fanmyeon. FanHo. BoyXBoy. Romance]
1. 1 Senior

**a/n : ada nyempil grammer kacau.. maapin ya..**

 **KRIS X SUHO**

 **.**

 **SENIOR**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **SEOUL - DOMINIKA REPUBLIK**

 **(JARAK WAKTU 13 JAM)**

 **.**

Yifan baru saja selesai _shooting_ untuk hari ini. Pengulangan pengambilan gambar terus menerus membuat tubuh bagian belakangnya remuk. Ini kesempatan pertamanya untuk berlakon dalam film aksi. Ketentuan memegang senjata api yang benar, sekalipun itu tak terlalu diperhatikan oleh penonton. Yifan berusaha se-maksimal mungkin.

Keasikannya melihat _timeline_ media sosialnya terganggu saat panggilan _roaming_ mengacaukan kegiatannya. Tidak dapat dikatakan menganggu, jika Yifan sendiri menarik senyum lebar melihat _id_ si pemanggil.

 _*Myoen Bunny is Calling*_

"Hallo.." suara berat itu terdengar serak.

"Kau sakit..?" pertanyaan itu membuat Yifan semakin menarik senyum.

"Kau bahkan belum menyapaku, tapi sudah mengkhawatirkanku..?"

"Aku hanya bertanya.."

" _Video call_..? ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu.." Yifan beranjak dari duduknya. Mengedarkan penglihatannya mencari sesuatu. Matanya berbinar saat menemukan si rambut hijau.

"Yifan..?" Suho masih memanggil di seberang sana.

" _Video call bunny_.."

Sepihak Yifan memutus panggilan kekasihnya. Kembali menghubungi Suho menggunakan aplikasi **_Skype_**. Tak lama wajah Suho sudah berada di seluruh layar ponsel Yifan.

"Yifan aku bahkan belum mandi. Aku sedang sarapan.." Suho merapikan poninya.

"Kau masih terlihat manis.."

"Apa jadinya jika aku menyuapkan sereal ini ke mulutmu. Akan semanis apa mulutmu merayuku..?"

"Ini jam 8 malam waktu Dominika Republik, jadi sereal bukan pengganjal perut yang bagus.." salah satu kebahagaian Yifan adalah menggoda si mungil ini.

"Ruby..!"

Dahi Suho berkerut. Pria manis itu hanya melihat bagian pinggang Yifan. Kekasih tiang nya itu menjatuhkan ponsel di posisi yang tidak pas. Turun sedikit maka Suho memilih menutup layar ponselnya.

" _Ya.. what's up..?"_ suara sedikit feminime itu terdengar.

"Yifan kau sibuk..?"

Wajah Yifan kembali pada kamera. Senyumnya teralalu lebar sehingga melunturkan ketampanan Yifan. Dia terlihat idiot dengan senyum seperti itu.

"Yifan jika kau sibuk. Matikan saja. Selamat be-"

"Bunny..!" selaan keras itu menghentikan Suho menyuap.

"Apa..?" Suho dibuat panik ketika seorang wanita dengan potongan rambut pendek bewarna hijau sudah ada di samping Yifan. Mata tajamnya menatap Suho.

"Yifan.." Suho mencicit menerima tatapan itu.

Yifan melepas _earphone_ nya. Membuat panggilan dalam _mode speaker_. "Bunny, ini Ruby. _And Ruby, he's my boyfie Suho.."_

" _Hai Suho.."_

Wanita dengan garis wajah tegas itu tersenyum menatap Suho. Sebagai bentuk etika, Suho membalas senyumnya. "Yifan, mengapa dia menatapaku seperti itu..? ada yang salah dengan wajahku..?"

Yifan menerjemahkan apa yang Suho katakana pada Ruby.

" _You're cute.."_

"Dia mengatakan aku manis..?" Suho berpikir sejenak. Mata tajam si rambut hijau masih tak bergerak memandangnya.

"Ya. Kekasihku adalah pria termanis di galaxy.."

 _"Thank you.."_ Suho masih mencicit sebagai balasan dari pujian Ruby.

Ruby menjelaskan sesuatu pada Yifan. Si pria memberikan anggukkan tanda mengerti. Mata tajam itu kembali menatap Suho. Tubuh yang semula maju mendekatkan diri pada kamera, kini menjauh menerima tatapan itu kembali.

" _Nice too see you, cutie. Have a nice day…"_ bibir merah itu terkatup, sebelah alisnya terangkat " _Kris's bunny..?"_

Suho dibuat terkejut saat wanita itu dengan mudah mengecup pipi Yifan. Sepersekian detik dari proses kesadaran Suho, wanita itu telah menghilang. Yifan sudah memasang kembali _earphone_ nya.

"Dia menciummu..?" Suho bertanya dengan mata masih membulat.

"Ada apa..?" Yifan kembali duduk di kursi santainya.

"Wanita itu menciummu di depanku…" Suho mengulangnya lagi.

"Lalu masalahnya di mana sayang..?"

"Kau.." Suho memicing "Jika aku tak salah arti, kau mengenalkanku sebagai kekasihmu..?" Suho kembali mengingat percakapan Yifan dan Ruby beberapa saat lalu.

"Ya.." Yifan terlalu santai sekarang. Pria itu mengeluarkan kotak rokoknya.

"Tidak merokok saat aku sedang menelponmu, tuan.." Suho mengulum senyum dengan mata menyabit.

"Jika perlu ku ingatkan. Aku yang menghubungimu, tuan.." Yifan membalas.

"Wanita itu. Ruby. Dia akan salah paham denganku. Pantas saja dia menatapku seperti itu. Yifan bodoh..!" Suho meruntuki kebodohan kekasihnya yang membuka kedok hubungan terlarang mereka. Terlarang, huh..?

"Dia seperti kita. Jadi dia tak akan salah paham.."

"Kita..? Seperti kita..?" Suho mejauhkan mangkuk sereal itu dari hadapannya. "Gay..?"

"Yap.." Yifan mengangguk sekali "Bisakah kau membiarkan aku merokok..?"

"Silahkan. Tapi aku akan memutus sambungan ini.." Suho melipat tangannya seperti pemegang kekuaasaan.

"Aku mengalah karena aku merindukanmu.."

"Sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Jelaskan tentang Ruby..?" Suho memposisikan ponselnya dengan baik sekarang. Menumpuk segala macam benda yang ada di atas meja makan untuk menyangga ponselnya.

"Kau akan menjadi normal jika aku menjelaskan tentang Ruby.." Yifan sesekali melirik kotak rokoknya. Mulutnya sudah asam tidak menghisap itu seharian.

"Yifan. Wu Yifan. Aku disini. Kau lebih mencintai rokok itu daripada aku..?" posesif tak penting Suho kembali mencuat.

"Jika rokok bisa ku ajak bercinta dan mencintaiku. Aku akan memilih rokok.."

Suho memutar mata jengah mendengar kalimat tak bermutu Yifan. Suho ingin detik nya dikembalikan. "Aku akan tertawa untuk itu nanti. Ruby, dia terlihat seperti dominan..?"

"Kau benar. Dia menyukaimu…"

"Dia sembuh karenaku..?" sisi kepercayaan diri yang tinggi milik Suho meletup.

"Dia menyukaimu bukan berarti dia sembuh. Aku menyukai Ruby, apa itu artinya aku sembuh..?"

"Keparat.." maki Suho.

"Aku menicntaimu sayang.." Yifan tergelak mendengar makian itu.

"Sejak kapan..?"

"18 tahun yang lalu. Dia senior kita.."

"Dia tidak tertekan..? maksudku hidup berbeda selama belasan tahun.." Suho mulai tertarik menguak cerita senior mereka ini.

"Dia menjadi korban _bullying, bipolar disorders, depression_. Itu yang dia alami sebelum bisa menghirup pengakuan bebas untuk mencintai pasangannya.."

Suho hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Hei. Kau baik-baik saja _, bunny_..?" Yifan khawatir dengan perubahan raut wajah Suho.

Suho mengangguk bukan berarti menghilangkan kekhawatiran Yifan. "Umur berapa dia memulainya..?"

"12 tahun.."

"Itu terlalu muda untuk menerima komentar atas perbedaannya.."

"Apa aku salah..? kau menjadi murung ketika aku membahas Ruby.." Yifan mengutarakan pemikirannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana menyikapinya jika aku ada diposisi Ruby.."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu, sayang.."

Suho menggeleng kali ini untuk responnya. "Hubungan ini untuk dua orang. Jadi itu bukan tanggung jawabmu sendiri. Perkataanmu seolah menyatakan hanya kau yang mencintaiku.."

"Kau mencintaiku..?"

"Kau tidak bekerja lagi..?" Suho menghindar.

"Aku sudah selesai hari ini. Kau mencintaiku..?" Yifan butuh kepastian yang sudah pasti.

"Pulanglah ke penginapan. Jangan bermain lagi.."

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kau mencintaiku..?" Yifan masih setia menggoda Suho.

"Belajarlah menjadi seorang dominan dari Ruby. Dia seorang wanita, tapi auranya begitu kuat. Melebihimu. Yifan-ku terlihat manis di samping Ruby.."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu.." Yifan beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau mencintaiku..?" Tanpa sepengetahuan Suho, Yifan mencabut sambungan _earphone_ nya. Mengeraskan volume suara dan mengaktifkan pengeras suara.

"Aku mencintaimu..!"

Beberapa _crew_ yang ada di sekitar Yifan, menatap aktor tampan itu dengan senyum terkulum.

"Yifan. Kau tidak sedang mengaktifkan pengeras suara bukan..?" Suho mencurigai. Terlambat, Suho.

Yifan mengangguk.

"Volume _full_..?"

Yifan mengangguk.

"MATI KAU WU YIFAN..! WU YIFAN BODOH..!"

"Mereka tidak mengerti yang kau katakan, _bunny_.."

"I HATE YOU..!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO..!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**


	2. 2 Reason

**KRIS X SUHO**

 **.**

 **SENIOR**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **LOS ANGELES - TOKYO**

 **(170514 - 06.00 - 22.00)**

 **(JARAK WAKTU 16 JAM)**

 **.**

Suho menarik selimut sebatas dadanya sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Malam ini Suho terbebas dari manjanya Sehun. Si kecil di grup itu sedang bersama Chanyeol entah mencoba permainan apa yang mereka temukan malam ini. Suho melihat sesuatu di ponselnya. Sebuah tampilan jam dunia ada di layar ponselnya. Suho mengigit bibirnya atas keraguan yang melanda. Ibu jarinya tepat berada di jam dunia Los Angeles.

"Mungkin dia masih tidur.." Suho berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya bergerak untuk memperhatikan waktu setempat. "Jika menunggu lagi aku yang tertidur.."

Suho memutuskan untuk menelpon Yifan yang berada di LA. Menunggu panggilannya diterima Yifan.

" _Hallo_.."

" _Hai_.." Suho ragu untuk menjawab suara serak Yifan yang setengah sadar. Beberapa saat Suho menunggu.

" _Hai bunny_.."

"Masih mengantuk..?" Suho menggaruk pelipisnya.

Tawa serak terdengar "Aku ingin melihatmu. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mencuci muka.."

Suho hanya bisa tersenyum ketika panggilan terputus. Pria itu melompat dari ranjangnya hanya untuk memperhatikan diri di depan cermin. Merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Menekan beberapa bagian wajahnya. Nada panggilan masuk dari **Skype** berdering di tablet Suho. Sekilas Suho kembali bercermin sebelum kembali pada ranjangnya. Menggunakan _earphone_ dan menerima panggilan Yifan.

Suho bisa melihat wajah yang lembab yang masih mengantuk itu di layar tabletnya.

"Hai sayang.." sapa Yifan dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Tidak masalah..? kau terlihat masih mengantuk.."

Yifan menggeleng. "Bagaimana hari terakhir..?"

Suho berpikir dengan senyum terkulum "Berjalan lancar. Bagaimana masakannya..? Mama suka..?"

Jari Yifan terangkat dan menunjuk pada Suho. "Resep yang kau berikan terbaik. Mama menyukainya.."

"Sungguh..? aku bersyukur jika kau tak mempermalukanku di depan ibu mertuaku.."

Mata Yifan terbuka dengan senyum lebar. "Ibu mertuamu..?"

Suho tergelak dan kepalanya menggeleng. "Lupakan.."

"Seseorang ingin segera untuk dinikahi.." Yifan berseru.

"Yifan berhenti menggodaku.." Suho mengancam dengan wajah menggemaskannya.

Yifan tersenyum. Lama hanya untuk memandang wajah kekasihnya. Pria itu bertopang dagu menatap ke dalam mata Suho melalui kamera.

"Ada apa..?" Suho kembali jadi sosok lembut yang Yifan tau.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan jatuh cinta padamu..?"

Suho memicing "Aku lupa.."

Yifan mendekatkan _speaker earphone_ pada bibirnya "Ingin ku ingatkan..?"

"Mengingatku berapa kali kau jatuh cinta padaku..?"

"Mengingatkanmu tentang setiap alasan yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada seorang pria.."

Suho mengulum senyum. "Silahkan.."

"Kau percaya jika aku jatuh cinta padamu karena wajahmu cantik..?"

Suho tertawa. "Kau tau aku tak menyukai kata itu.."

"Tepat sekali. Itu alasan paling tidak masuk akal untuk mencintai seorang pria.."

Suho menatap Yifan "Tidak ada pria cantik.."

"Ya. Tidak ada pria cantik. Kekasihku tidak cantik.." Yifan mengerang kesal. "Aku paling membenci jika ada yang berkomentar bahwa kekasihku cantik.."

"Sungguh..?" Suho memicing dengan bibir mencibir.

"Sayang.." Yifan menunjuk. "Jangan melakukan itu atau aku akan mengambil penerbangan ke Tokyo saat ini juga.."

Suho tergelak. "Berlebihan. Jadi apa alasan pertama yang membuat Wu Yifan mencintai seorang pria..?"

Yifan sesaat terdiam "Kerana aku membutuhkanmu.."

Suho memainkan bibirnya. "Kau membutuhkanku..?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari yang kau tau.." Yifan mengunci tatapan mata Suho.

Suho menahan napas sesaat. "Mengapa kau membutuhkanku..?"

Yifan langsung memutus kontak. Matanya berputar acak mengindar dari tatapan Suho. "Sayang.." Yifan kembali pada Suho nya. "Ini akan terdengar sedikit menggelikan, tapi hanya ini kata-kata yang terpikirkan olehku.."

"Apa..?" Suho dengan sabar menunggu.

"Karena kau duniaku..?"

Suho menggeleng.

"Kau napasku..?"

Suho semakin keras menggelengkkan kepalanya.

"Kau poros hidupku.."

"Wu Yifan..!" Seru Suho.

Yifan tertawa lepas melihat mata Suho yang membulat kesal. "Wajahmu lucu. Aku ingin sekali menciummu.."

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti seorang wanita.."

Yifan perlahan mereda tawanya. "Aku serius.." wajah tampan itu menampilkan ekspresi hangat. "Aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari yang kau tau. Itu alasanku jatuh cinta padamu. Lebih kepada perasaan daripada fisik.."

"Lalu yang kedua..?"

Yifan berpikir dengan ekspresif. "Karena kau membutuhkanku.."

Suho ingin membuka mulut namun hanya helaan napas yang terdengar.

Yifan bertepuk tangan atas sikap Suho. "Kau membutuhkanku..."

"Lanjutkan yang lain.."

"Hanya dua.." Yifan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kedua alisnya di naik turunkan.

"Hanya dua..?" ulang Suho.

"Hanya aku dan kau.."

Suho sudah mengantuk untuk melawan tingkah Yifan pagi ini. "Kau terlihat bersemangat untuk menggodaku.."

Yifan melepas bajunya, membuat mata Suho membulat sempurna. "Seperti ini baru menggodamu.."

"Pakai baju mu kembali..!"

"Kau malu..? Ah kekasihku malu.." Yifan menjengkelkan dengan nadanya ini.

"Sayang, pakai bajumu kembali.."

"Tidak mau.."

Suho harus memberi pelajaran pada kekasih jahilnya. Sepihak Suho memutus sambungan mereka. Pria itu tetawa geli membayangkan bagaiman reaksi Yifan atas sikapnya. Jika menurutin mau Yifan, maka Suho tidak akan tidur karena kejahilan kekasihnya itu.

Panggilan masuk kembali dari Yifan. Suho tidak terburu-buru untuk menerima panggilannya. Kelinci putih menghiasi layar tablet Suho saat sudah terhubung dengan Yifan.

Yifan menggeser boneka kelinci itu, hingga kini terlihat wajahnya. "Aku sudah mengenakan bajuku lagi.."

"Kau suka..?" Suho bertanya.

"Kelincinya..?" Yifan memastikan.

"Ya.."

"Mengapa harus kelinci..? apa agar aku selalu mengingatmu. Kau meletakkan di atas tempat tidurku.." Yifan memicing dan berbisik "Apa kau ingin setiap aku memandang boneka ini aku akan berfantasi denganmu..?"

Suho membuka mulut. "Daya khayalmu setelah bangun tidur semakin kacau, sayang.." komentar Suho.

" _Bunny_.."

"Ya.."

"Kapan kau ke rumah ini lagi..?"

"Ketika aku ada waktu atau pekerjaan di sana.." jawab Suho dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Tidakkah kau terlalu jahat padaku. Aku membeli rumah ini untukmu, tapi kau tak pernah mengunjungi rumah ini.."

"Untukku, bukan untuk mama..?" senyum manis itu terlihat samar menahan kantuk.

Yifan terdiam. "Kau mengantuk sayang..?"

Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Istirahatlah.."

Suho melenguh pelan.

" _Bunny_.." Yifan menikmati pemandang Suho yang mencoba berbaring. "Aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria sepertimu karena aku membutuhkanmu lebih daripada seorang wanita.."

Suho tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. "Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku mencintaimu.." balas Yifan. "Selamat tidur, sayang.."

"Selamat tidur kembali, Fanfan.."

Yifan memberikan suara kecupan di akhir sebelum mengakhiri panggilan.

Suho melepas earphonenya, menggeser kesamping tabletnya. Bibir itu masih tersimpul senyum. "Kau membutuhkanku lebih daripada seorang wanita. Fanfanku begitu manis.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n : Hallo... Aku update ini FF dulu ya.. Newlywed sama Laoshi baby bakalan di lanjut bulan depan.. Ini FF juga kebuatnya karena kepikiran sama penilaian orang tentang cowo cantik. Bagi aku pribadi cantik itu untuk perempuan sama sesuatu yang feminim. Laki-laki udah pasti bukan perempuan dan feminim. Itu menurut penilaian aku sih. Tema kali ini lebih ke alasan mengapa mereka memilih hubungan berbeda dari biasanya. Yang pasti bukan karena fisik.**

 **iseng tengah malamnya gue.. wkwkkww bubye kalian.. thank's untuk review, follow, dan fav nya..**


End file.
